


#43 Fun things to yell during sex: Anything. (he is risen.)

by joshlymanwalkandtalk (Joshlymanwalkandtalk)



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Anal Sex, Lovett is insufferable, M/M, Prompt Fill, WAPSs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlymanwalkandtalk/pseuds/joshlymanwalkandtalk
Summary: For the A Softer World prompt - #43Fun things to yell during sex: Anything. (he is risen.)





	#43 Fun things to yell during sex: Anything. (he is risen.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't share this with the world, please?

Lovett trembles as he lowers himself onto Tommy, sighing with his head tilted back. He groans softly, “Ugh, there it is.” His jaw relaxes and his eyes close.

Tommy’s fingers are digging into Lovett’s hips, thumbs circling over the bones under soft flesh. He stares at the length of Lovett’s neck and licks his lips. The taut skin is pale pink and Tommy’s lizard brain wants to trail his tongue down the path of the spreading blush. He hums with pleasure at the weight on his own hips while he lays back with his head on a mess of pillows. It’s almost too decadent for Tommy to stand and he feels warm all over.

Lovett covers Tommy’s hands with his own and, after a few breaths, rises up only a hair to sit back down again. Tommy’s eyes flutter even at the small movement.

“Am I losing you there, buddy?” Lovett chuckles, his voice airy and unsteady. Tommy grips Lovett’s hips tighter and Lovett smiles, bottom lip between his teeth. Tommy pushes his hips up and Lovett’s jaw drops, laughter punched out of him. “All right, all right.”

They move together, keeping a torturously slow rhythm. Lovett’s hand is lazily holding his dick at the base, but he’s concentrating on the movement of their hips.

“So good,” Tommy growls. He can feel his voice rattle from deep within his chest. He tries to push up harder, just a little bit, but Lovett adjusts to control the pace. “Ugh, come on,” Tommy says, whining heavily. He doesn’t have enough faculties to feel embarrassed.

Lovett leans forward and places his hands on Tommy’s chest. “You, uh, you’re gonna. Have to ask nicer than that.”

Tommy pulls him down, arching to meet him. Tommy has no words ready, his head is such a mess, but he takes a deep breath and tries anyway. “Are you serious?” He sounds more distraught than he intended, but he’s sure he got his point across.

“I’m just trying to-” Lovett starts, but he loses his words too. He gulps for air as Tommy tents his knees, finding the leverage to thrust harder and faster. Each one is punctuated by a high-pitched “oh.” His brows are furrowed, making him look sad or confused, but his open mouth twists into a grin. “You’re a, ah, ah, ah, a baaad man.” He collapses forward, face hovering close to Tommy’s. Tommy mirrors his maniacal grin and kneads Lovett’s ass in his palms.

Lovett reaches between them to wrap his hand around his dick, fisting it fast. Tommy kisses him open-mouthed and sloppy. “Say my name when you come,” Tommy demands, voice low, forehead to forehead.

“And I’m the cliche?” Lovett says, his smile returning to his lips. “Caveman.”

If he’s a caveman, he better act like it. He finds a last burst of energy to pump his hips up into Lovett, their thighs slapping sharply. Clumsily, Lovett pushes back to sit up, balancing like an awkward bull rider. “You look so good,” Tommy exhales.

“I know,” Lovett keens, his voice rising. He mouths “I’m,” but he moans wordlessly and stops sharply, taking a deep breath and locking eyes with Tommy. He throws his head back and yells, “Thomas Frederick Vietor the fooooooourth,” coming all over Tommy’s stomach and chest.

Tommy’s hips stutter, torn between mind-melting arousal and short-circuiting bewilderment, but he still comes, groaning deeply.

Lovett collapses his full weight on Tommy’s lap and laughs with his head still thrown back. It starts slow, but then becomes hysterical. He looks down at Tommy, tears at the corners of his eyes.

Tommy can’t help but smile. “You’re an asshole.”

Lovett eases himself off Tommy's dick and falls to the bed next to him. “I did what you asked!” He cuddles up next to Tommy, head on his shoulder, while Tommy throws the condom in the nearby trash. “It's not my fault that you, and several other people, have the unsexiest name on the Eastern seaboard.”

Tommy grabs for the box of tissues on his nightstand and does a mediocre job of cleaning off his stomach, settling back to wrap an arm around Lovett's shoulders.

“Next time, can you stick to ‘Tommy’?” He uses his serious voice, but even he doesn't believe it.

Lovett smiles against his chest and Tommy feels warm all over again. “I guess we'll have to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by allthislonging on tumblr dot com


End file.
